


【HW】Par la suite/后来

by Zigoooo404



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zigoooo404/pseuds/Zigoooo404
Summary: 他们的日子最终会归于平凡。这种平凡是喧嚣沸腾的水最终重新安静下来，它们依然澄澈透明，但多了那种一眼就望得到底的踏实和安定。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：只是为了写小卷卷们所以用了ABO……所以应该算得上是没肉的，别害怕，只是觉得如果他们真的有了血脉相融的爱情结晶与领养孩子感觉还是不同的，这是ABO我最爱的地方。另外本人智商拙计，如果有什么高级还是低级的错误恳求大家提出，非常感谢！

他们的第一个孩子出生的时候他的大伯激动得险些把那把拄了半辈子的小黑伞伞把儿抖得戳裂了地板。  
迈克罗夫特喜欢Adonis喜欢的要命，夏洛克为此很不高兴，他总顶着怒气冲冲的凌乱卷毛去抢迈克罗夫特怀里的那个小小的依然散发着干净奶香的软软的小宝贝，那时候依然躺在床上的虚弱的医生就会有点嗔怒说，“嘿，别吵醒他。”

然而他们知道他不会。

Adonis睡着的时候非常安稳，他像他的Daddy，是个沉稳安静的孩子。

Adonis简直像一个迷你版的夏洛克。他有和夏洛克一样柔软卷曲的黑发，暖烘烘的散发着琥珀般明亮的甜甜的奶香。它们一年到头的乱糟糟的卷成小小的一团儿，好像永远永远也梳不开，可爱得让人忍不住的想去揉揉，可Adonis不喜欢别人这样，他和夏洛克一样爱那头卷毛爱得要命，简直成了偏执狂。每当约翰故意将他整个人包在大大的浴巾里乱七八糟地用力擦拭他的头发时，他都像一只委屈的小猫臭着小脸，闷闷地在约翰的蹂躏下轻轻咬住花瓣一样小小嫩嫩的嘴唇，然后坐直了腰板，努力试图不让自己随着Daddy的动作而狼狈得晃来晃去，可是从头发上滴滴答答下来的水滴依然把地毯湿得像划了几条奇怪的、断断续续的花纹。

而当约翰就会停下来亲亲Adonis额头的时候，他又会闷闷地重新开心起来。他特别喜欢撒娇，尤其是对着约翰，这点也许也是遗传了夏洛克。当看见Daddy靠近的时候，Adonis水蓝灰色的眼睛就会如折射着阳光的浅海慢慢从冷淡委屈泛上孩子气的温暖，漂亮得微微发亮。长长的扇形睫毛因为满满的期待而随着眨呀眨呀的眼睛愉抖动着，像欲飞不得的墨蝶，干净得让人心疼。

赫德森太太也疼Adonis疼的要命，各种各样新烤出来的曲奇天天往这里送。Adonis小小的身体舒服的蜷在沙发深处，像松鼠一样鼓着腮帮子满满地咀嚼着新鲜的烤得酥脆的曲奇饼干，水蓝灰色的眼睛像大大的葡萄一样咕溜咕溜地水灵灵的转着。  
约翰一开始还努力试图阻止赫德森太太对他的溺爱，但他最终发现那无济于事，夏洛克总能面无表情的在各种地方找到Adonis藏好的小饼干，而当自己生气的想要训斥Adonis的时候，他又会眨动着那双可怜兮兮的狗狗眼委屈巴巴地含泪望着自己。

但约翰对这个早就免疫了。  
不然你猜他是如何阻止夏洛克不分时段的爬上自己床的？  
英国政府听说了这件事情极富正义感的出手相助，试图维护爱侄享受甜品的权利，却因为牙痛而早已失去了信服力。

夏洛克和约翰对此一点都不感到惋惜。

*** ***

他们的第二个孩子Elroy只比Charlotte（注一）早降临了3分钟。那天3岁的Adonis兴奋得脸颊红扑扑的，他趴在保温箱外，一对大眼睛闪啊闪地瞅着地望着婴儿室里安静沉睡着的两个小生命。

那个时候约翰还疼得厉害，浑身上下的每个关节依然小声地涩痛着呻吟，太阳穴依然突突的强烈地跳动着，但是已经逐渐从热烈滚烫的眩晕中缓慢平复了，腹部好像依然有隐隐血气依然小幅度地翻腾，让他昏沉疲惫。夏洛克安静地坐在他身旁握住他的手，放在唇边。当他们对视的时候，夏洛克还是忍不住地露出了一个有点傻气的蠢爸爸式的笑容，漆黑纤长的睫毛下，那双水蓝灰色的眼睛如深海般温柔，却又有一丝孩子气的狂喜。  
约翰有点无奈也有点无语地微微勾起苍白的唇角，他本想笑话笑话他傻得冒泡，但却最终什么也没说。

“Adonis说想教他们拉小提琴，他最近学会了巴赫。”夏洛克笑着温柔地单手握住约翰，另一只手的大拇指一次次温柔而缓慢地抚掠过他光洁的额头。  
“如果他们喜欢的话……”约翰疲倦的慢慢闭上眼睛，浅金色的睫毛轻轻颤动，“让他们自己选择吧……”

医院外夏日的常青藤浓绿上残留着清凉的雨，露台上雨水打湿的痕迹正在阳光下一点点褪去。他们的手暖暖地交握在一起，直到约翰在不知不觉中睡去。

他的丈夫在他的额头上饮下一个轻轻的吻，像那天常青藤上浅浅发亮的雨水。

*** ***

Elroy和Charlotte与Adonis一样，都像极了小时候的夏洛克，水蓝灰色的眼睛，小刷子般带着上翘的长睫毛。乱糟糟的小卷毛可爱而不羁地翘着，微微卷曲的弧度顽皮又美丽。白皙光滑的皮肤像刚刚剥开的鸡蛋一样柔嫩无比，蒙着水一样淡淡的透明的光泽。

只是与Elroy和Adonis不同的是，Charlotte的左后肩处斜下方多了一个小小的胎记，像是银灰色的星星。

她的两个哥哥羡慕的要死，两只小卷毛整天凑到一起，试图向下使劲拉开Charlotte的衬衫去盯着她白白的肩膀瞅啊瞅个不停。每当这个时候，夏洛克就会像提溜小鸡仔一样拎走那两只小家伙，一路面无表情地冷漠无视他们可怜兮兮的眼睛。

*** ***

自从他们的第三个孩子出生之后，夏洛克开始怀疑起姿势与基因遗传之间是否有潜在的关系。  
因为不管是Adonis、Elroy还是Charlotte，他们都像极了夏洛克。  
于是夏洛克开始毫无节制的在床上变着法索求约翰。上帝啊为什么他一开始会怀疑夏洛克会是个不折不扣的性冷淡——

“我想他有和你一样颜色的眼睛……约翰……”后进式让夏洛克一次一次的更加深入，他喘息着架住对方的腰肢，情热的汗水顺着胸口滴落到约翰蜜色的光滑的脊背上。

被干得无处可躲的约翰指尖泛白地死死揪住雪白的丝质床单，他感觉夏洛克不断发涨的阴莖不停的研磨着自己的穴口，不断的挺进，带来令人疯狂的热度和深入骨髓的快感。咬紧嘴唇，他狂乱的摇着头，不愿自己发出过于放纵的声音，只在哆哆嗦嗦的颤抖当中偶尔呻吟出几声断断续续的呜咽。

“……答应我，约翰……”夏洛克充满情欲的低哑的拜伦腔如低音炮一样环绕在约翰的耳边，滚烫炙热的手扶住对方颤抖的身躯，再次加快自己腰部挺动的频率，狠狠的把自己的阴莖一次一次地顶到对方的最深处。

约翰本来想骂他有毛病这东西又不是答应就能成的，但他已经说不出话来了，咬着嘴唇，除了一两声呻吟他没再发出什么别的声音。

高潮来临的时候夏洛克将约翰翻过身来紧紧抱住，浑身颤抖地咬上了他肩上丑陋的伤痕，舌尖舔过对方颤抖肌肤上因为疯狂性爱而榨出的微咸的汗水。滚烫滚烫的胸口湿淋淋地紧紧相贴，高潮过的身体依然惊人的敏感，他们久久地沉重地喘息着，直到夏洛克再度硬了起来，被约翰抓得乱七八糟的卷发再次充满情欲地缓缓地蹭着对方落满吻痕的脖颈，灼热的呼吸呵在约翰颤抖的耳垂和滚动的喉结。

再次被这个禽兽眼睛闪闪发亮地压在身下狠狠地蹂躏之前，约翰绝望的闭上眼睛，从喉咙间无力地发出一声长长的懊恼的呻吟。

*** ***

最终他们迎来了Hamish。

他们的Hamish。像约翰一样沙茶金的短发。他们已经能想象当Hamish学会奔跑之后它们的样子，一定会随风扬起，然后悄然落下，在阳光下蒙着一层淡淡的梦幻似的温润光泽，像是会随时散发出阵阵混合了初夏雨水之后的清新麦香。Hamish有很具有特点的可爱的小小的鼻头，长长的睫毛下，湛蓝清澈的眼睛闪烁着点点星芒，像是海水深处浮动着白色的星星，透过幽深，微微发亮。他笑着拍起手，眼睛里愉悦的蓝色的光，揉碎了多少人的心。

夏洛克宠Hamish简直宠的要死，他们的其他孩子也是。被小小的Hamish迷到不行。  
圣诞夜的时候一圈小卷毛像黑色毛绒球一样暖烘烘地拥簇在Hamish身边，眼睛发亮地盯着他，Hamish抱着比他大出好多好多的毛绒绒的泰迪熊，望着他的哥哥姐姐们咯咯咯咯地笑成一团。

壁炉里火焰点燃的时候夏洛克亲吻着他的约翰低声地在他耳边呢喃着说他不是很贪心，只要一个足球队（注二）就好。

约翰微笑着轻轻地温柔地说你神经病。

*** ***

后来啊，后来夏洛克依然无理取闹，他吃孩子们的醋，臭着脸，直到约翰在他脸颊上落上一个安抚意味的温柔的吻。如果旁边没人，这个吻会肆无忌惮的愈演愈烈，他最终会剥开医生一件件外套，将他压在身下，狠狠地吻他。

然而他们知道总有天夏洛克不会再拉着约翰以一日三餐的频率滚床单，当然，发情期除外。

然后啊，然后他们就成为了这世界上最平凡的一对爱人。

然后啊，夏洛克不会再面对着自己的孩子们手忙脚乱，他越来越游刃有余，渐渐地，他会习惯在家里面和约翰抢一些完全不急人所急东西，从手机到笔电甚至是马桶甚至是马桶旁边的卫生纸，不再让生活中只充斥着命案与危险，有一天，他会忽然发现自己抱着他的第几个小儿子耐心地帮他看着简直侮辱自己智商的三角函数题目却觉得自己离无聊很远。

吵架时夏洛克是机关枪而约翰是手榴弹。

夏洛克充分利用高功能反社会的智商引用各种生物物理化学数据滔滔不绝，约翰只需要在最后表示“我需要冷静一下”然后气愤的摔门而去，就能造成惊天动地的效果。因为夏洛克回头时，会看到他抱着各种各样玩具的嘟着嘴巴的孩子们无声控诉自己的眼神。

他僵硬地瞪大眼睛试图抵抗他们的眼神攻击但他最后还是叹了口气。  
然而几个小时之后约翰又会重新回来，拎着一袋满满的沉甸甸的购物袋。  
当他回家的时候孩子们又围成一小团，扑在他身上暖烘烘的头发撒娇般的蹭着他有些冰凉的脖颈，然后有人拉下他的身子往他的脸上狠狠地“啵”一口，然后他们重新开始笑。约翰也是。他的声音很暖，又轻的像一阵风。  
然而夏洛克背过身子不去看他，背脊僵硬。  
直到吃过晚饭都不会好转。

然而双双进入梦乡时，夏洛克又会安静地假装已经睡着了地随意翻过身，让自己温热的手指搭在他的手背，这时候睡意朦胧的约翰不会睁开眼，他任由对方轻轻抱住自己，指尖懒洋洋去勾他的手指，慢慢地两人十指由上而下的轻轻交合。  
在他们不争吵的日子里，夏洛克会在睡着的状态下依然下意识地用手揽着约翰努力把他往身边带得更近一些，而约翰则会懒洋洋的挪动两下，有点不满的咕嘟声在胸腔里轻声地震动了两声，接着那只裸露在被子外的胳膊下意识的将身边的人抱得更紧一些。约翰不再做噩梦，夏洛克也不再失眠。

然后啊，他们如往常一样迎接新的一天。

在那一天的早晨，约翰会一如往常地早早的醒来。当夏洛克起床的时候他就会看见他的爱人站在厨房里面，把切成细细小块儿的苹果、桃子、香蕉、胡萝卜缓慢地倒入榨汁机中，再盖上洗干净的白色的盖子，轻轻抵住它，按下那个键。

所有的时光在翻搅、旋转、拉扯，缤纷色彩交融变换，最终一切归于平凡，他们看见细细碎碎的浮渣轻轻飘起，最美好的东西安静地轻轻沉淀。

这时夏洛克会懒洋洋地走到约翰身边抱着他，手指安静的理顺着他沙茶金色的短发，顺着纤细手指末端滑下的短发又继续软塌塌的温顺的贴回自己。  
当他们说完早安之后，他们开始亲吻。  
那是个懒洋洋的、充满阳光气味的亲吻，轻柔却像丝藕相连般一个又一个接着无法间断。他们漫不经心的在那个吻当中下意识地用手去抚摸着对方裸露在阳光之下的小块儿的温热肌肤，指尖纠缠进对方白发越来越多的发丝深处。

直到他们的孩子们“哇哦”地尖叫着捂住双眼，当然，大部分都投过故意大大张开的指缝脸红红地偷窥着他们。  
他们从那个亲吻当中分开然后笑着望着彼此，眼神柔暖。

这是崭新的、平凡的一天。  
他们相爱很多年。  
连同死亡也无法将他们分开。

后来啊…………  
……后来你还想听下去吗？

FIN


	2. Still Waiting For U/天堂可以等

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：不是纯甜，是那种“含泪的微笑”系列。但是HE无误啦！

那一天真的来临的时候约翰发现自己并没有那么痛苦。

是很奇怪的感觉。就像他被冻麻了，微微发青的嘴唇颤抖着，可是不管是胳膊还是腿都像被冻得血液无法供给了一般僵硬在原地，他试图移动，可是冰是无法移动的，他想发出声音，于是喉咙中的冰冷有了一丝破碎的裂缝。

他最终什么也没说。  
冰碎了之后扎伤了他的喉咙，他在干裂的嘴唇中尝到腥甜的铁锈和铜。

*** ***

Hamish快出生的时候迈克罗夫特提议让他们回到福尔摩斯庄园，决定以后不住在221B了。那里太小，不够几个孩子闹腾的。

搬运工从221B搬走一个个大箱子的那时候赫德森太太眼眶都红了。约翰和夏洛克都没看到，他们在医院里，只是赫德森太太来看他的时候笑着跟他说的。她因为衰老而干枯的手温暖地握住约翰的，依然笑着，可是那笑容有点无措，约翰看到她温暖的眼圈微微泛红的，嘴唇抿的很紧，她似乎想说些什么，但最后还是没有，只是轻轻拍了拍他的手。

这次迈克罗夫特真的做了一回好事，虽然夏洛克顶着那头乱糟糟的卷毛闷闷的坐在约翰身边很不想承认，但这次是真的。赫德森太太终于不再是他们的房东而是他们孩子的管家。

在福尔摩斯庄园的第一个圣诞节，赫德森太太做了好喝的蛋奶酒，约翰喝了不少，酒劲上来的时候他只是红着脸盯着夏洛克的脸暖洋洋的傻笑，海蓝色的眼睛清澈地倒映着壁炉里跃动着的暖暖火光，舔舐过的嘴唇因为湿润而微微发亮。

迈克罗夫特和福尔摩斯太太在跳着优雅的华尔兹，赫德森太太笑着端出新烤好的酥酥脆脆的巧克力曲奇，一圈小卷毛像黑色毛绒球一样暖烘烘地拥簇在才一岁多的Hamish身边，眼睛发亮地盯着他长长的睫毛下湛蓝清澈的大眼睛。Hamish才不懂他的哥哥姐姐们做什么呢，他只是抱着比他大出好多好多的毛绒绒的泰迪熊，望着他的哥哥姐姐们闪闪发亮的玻璃质的水蓝灰色眼睛，觉得很好玩的咯咯咯咯地笑成一团。那双葡萄一样水灵灵的眼睛愉悦的蓝色的光芒，好看的让其他的那三个小卷毛瞅着他眼睛眨呀眨个不停。

十二点钟声敲响的时候夏洛克亲吻着约翰的耳垂，低沉优美的拜伦腔呵着滚烫的呼吸，贴近他的嘴唇。  
他不可一世的天才像凡人一样轻轻地笑着呢喃着说他不是很贪心，只要一个足球队就好。

约翰知道夏洛克是认真的，可是他还是亲吻过他的嘴唇之后微笑着轻轻地温柔地说你神经病。

那是他们全家人在一起过的第一个圣诞节，他们拥抱着，微笑着轻吻，窗外烟火璀璨，白昼般绚烂。

*** ***

只是约翰没想过那会是最后一个。

最后一个圣诞节，他的夏洛克微笑地凝望着他，绅士的邀请他在福尔摩斯庄园大大的客厅里旋转着跳舞，他们温热的胸口靠在一起，鼻息呵在彼此的脸侧，彼此交织着的眼神没有一丝一毫的晃动和偏移。

他记得那天晚上，他的孩子们瞪大了眼睛兴奋地看着他们的爸爸们拥抱在一起跳舞。他记得壁炉的火光，跳动着，闪烁着，噼里啪啦的木柴轻轻爆裂的声响，巴赫的小提琴曲声音悠扬。他记得夏洛克的眼睛，深刻的水蓝灰色，像一个幽深幽深的漩涡，带着温暖的笑容。他记得他们的脚步很慢，笑容也很慢，每一块儿触碰到的皮肤那种向上蔓延的热度和战栗也很慢，可是一切都刚刚好。他记得最后他们的母亲给他们的掌声，记得那天晚上的火鸡，微微发亮的银质餐具，他们的圣诞树，辛辣微冷的气息，地板上各种各样包装好了的精美的礼。他记得笑容，赫德森太太眼角一层层舒展的皱纹，他们的吻，那些懒洋洋的充满蛋奶酒气味的亲吻。他记得他们拥抱着走进浴室，热水从花洒倾泻而下，冲刷着两具赤裸而滚烫的身体，夏洛克的胸口与自己的背脊毫无缝隙地亲密相贴着，皮肤上流淌着的滚烫的欲望已经将他的理智烧的连渣渣都不剩。他记得夏洛克狂乱地亲吻着自己带着丑陋伤疤的左肩，粗喘着用右手死死地箍住自己的腰，身下一次又一次大力地快速挺动。他记得眼前被热水氤氲的白雾笼罩着的样子，记得自己的身体随着夏洛克的动作无力地晃动，他记得狂跳着的心脏，尾椎酥酥麻麻的快感，沙哑淫亅靡的不像自己的声音。他记得越来越快的抽插当中，他大脑一片空白地昂起脖颈带着颤音的呻吟，除了眼前的这个男人之外，再也想不起任何。

在高潮过后的余浪中，他们喘息着在彼此的耳边小声地说我爱你，就好像那是个秘密似的。

约翰以为那就是最幸福的日子了，他永远不可能再幸福更多了。  
事实上，那的确是的。他永远不可能再幸福更多了。

*** ***

那一天真的来临的时候约翰发现自己并没有那么痛苦。

他没有撕心裂肺，没有，什么都没有，他安静地在太平间里确认了他丈夫的尸体，然后安静地回到家里。

然而痛苦是后知后觉的。  
被剧创之后，一下涌来的痛苦让他的精神麻木了。就像被击碎了的石头，保持一会儿原形，等到时间久一点点，一点点就可以，那痛苦就可以再流散开破碎的一块块石头和灰散落随风坠落。

他只是还没有碎。

*** ***

Hamish慢慢会对夏洛克失去印象。  
所以约翰把他们的合照放在Hamish的房间。

每天晚上，听完故事的Hamish会乖巧地放下自己抱着的软软的泰迪熊，抬起头来用蓝眼睛望着他的Daddy，轻声地说，“谢谢你，Daddy。晚安。”然后他爬过来暖暖地勾住约翰的脖颈，把大大的吻印在他的脸颊。

然后他对着他相片中的Papa挥手，对那个一年四季都在对着他微笑的黑色卷发男人轻声说，“晚安。”

*** ***

有一次约翰回家的时候看见以前一直挑食的Adonis黑着脸要Elroy吃饭。Adonis已经六岁了，夏洛克去世后没多就开始一直穿着穿着定制的小小的精致西装，像个小大人一样。此时此刻，约翰远远的看着坐在餐桌旁边优雅的Adonis水蓝灰色的眼睛冰冷的望着可怜兮兮对着自己撒娇的Elroy，面无表情，紧紧抿起的嘴唇透漏出他像刺猬一样柔软的坚韧和冰冷的倔强。

约翰一直看着，然后他发现自己喉咙涩痛。

当Charlotte发现自己然后跑过来抱住他的时候，约翰听到自己的笑声是哑的。

*** ***

那是夏洛克离开的第二十三个夜晚，Adonis安静地推开他Daddy的门。

“Adonis，”约翰根本就没睡，看到门口小小的人影，他条件反射般的迅速起身，有点吃惊的笑着看着他，“有什么事吗？这个时候你应该睡觉了的，亲爱的。”

“我应该来陪你。”Adonis闷闷地走到约翰床边，他在月光下认真地凝望着约翰，黑色的卷发看起来柔软但凌乱，“这些天你一直都睡不好，Daddy.”还没来得及反应，Adonis就自顾自地掀起约翰的被角，像小动物一样灵活的钻了进来，小小的身体蜷缩着靠在他Daddy暖暖的胸口，“这下你会睡着的，”他的黑色卷发轻轻的蹭着约翰的脖颈，声音安静地轻声说，“我保证一切都会好起来。”

（这个孩子越来越像极了夏洛克。）  
带着忍无可忍笑意的嘴唇轻轻印在Adonis额头上的时候，约翰疼痛的这样想着。

*** ***

有一次Hamish忽然问Adonis，“天堂在哪？”

“为什么问这个？”Adonis看着自己化学书上复杂的反应方程式，没有抬起头。

“Daddy说Papa在天堂里。”Hamish天真地望着他的哥哥，漂亮的眼睛闪着清澈的光芒。

不，没有天堂，人死了就会被送到焚烧场里烧成骨灰，或者被放到棺材埋到地下六英尺的黑色泥土中去被虫子一点点侵蚀。Adonis想起了Papa以前说的，他喉咙痛楚地咽了口唾沫，最终说，“天堂在很远的地方，但是那里很漂亮。”

他撒谎。

*** ***

“Adonis告诉我天堂离我们这儿很远。”在晚安吻之后，Hamish忽然蹦出这么一句。

“是的，那很远。”约翰温柔地说。

“就像221B离我们这儿那么远吗？”Hamish眨了眨蓝眼睛，看着他的Daddy，“我有时候听哥哥姐姐们说221B很好，那里让人快乐，而我从来没去过那。我想那一定很远很远，不然你们一定会带我去的。所以到天堂是那么远吗。”

“是的，也不是，Hamish。”约翰安静地笑了笑，他的睫毛濡湿了，但是他的笑容还是温和而自然。

“即使我们到了221B，那也不再是天堂了。”约翰俯下身来吻了吻Hamish的额头，然后粗糙的指腹温柔地抚过他沙茶金色的短发，“现在该睡觉了，Hamish，快跟你Papa说晚安。”

照片里的黑色卷发男人一年四季都在对着他微笑。

*** ***

你应该回来了。M

只是再等一等。S

你或许需要担心Hamish会把你忘掉。M

不。约翰不会让这个发生。S

我会尽快。S

再给我三个月。S

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注一：Charlotte夏洛特和Sherlock夏洛克很像……借此向S3当中侦探的那句“Sherlock其实是女孩的名字”致敬。  
注二：足球队上场人数是11个人。


End file.
